Poems of the past and present
by TheDragoness1992
Summary: A series of poems about characters from class of the titans. Gods, Heroes, the actual kids, ect...rated T to be safe...
1. Atalanta

(A/N) So, this is my first installment of the_ poems_ series... I hope you like it!

This first poem is about Atalanta...if you don't get a part of the poem, I suggest you read her myth...

Fast as lightning,

Quick as a whip,

She radiates beauty,

Right to the tip.

Her feet fly over the sand,

She is the fastest of all the land,

Many challenge her,

But they have yet to beat her.

Trickery was her downfall,

Three apples did she see,

Their golden sheen reflecting the sun,

Meleager, he hath fallen in love,

Though his feet could not catch up,

To the subject of his affection,

He had finally found a way,

To catch her attention.

To Aphrodite did he pray,

Giveth three to him she did,

Atalanta never saw it coming,

And next thing she knew,

To the finish line she came,

Meleager's fingers strumming,

He knew that she had been beaten,

As did she.

With the marriage they went through,

And into lions they grew,

For poor Meleager had forgotten,

To pray to the giver of Atalanta's affection

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? don't forget to review!


	2. Odysseus

So, this is my second poem, this one about Odysseus. As before, if you don't get anything, I suggest you read about his myth.

* * *

Calypso did he meet, 

And Circe did he beat,

Brave Odysseus his name,

Craftiness was his game.

Ten years was the war,

But he would have to wait,

Ten years more,

To see his wife,

To see his son,

And undo the damage,

The suitors hath done

Through twelve axes did his arrow pass,

But still, she had to give him one last task,

'Bring down our marital bed' she asked

Brave Odysseus, in a rage,

Asked who had cut the tree,

From which the bed had been carved from thee.

Beautiful Penelope could not believe her eyes,

This was her husband in disguise!

After so many years,

After so many lies,

Brave Odysseus brought down the suitor's demise,

'Odysseus has returned!'

They cried

* * *

Well? Reviews would be much appreciated! 


	3. Achilles

Petroclus,

His friend, his lover,

Slayed by the prince, Hector,

With his dented shield and bloody spear,

Achilles eyes did glint,

With hate and rage,

With despair and fear,

But he shed but one tear,

For his lover, for his friend,

Who he would never see alive again,

But he knew,

That after this battle,

He would get his revenge.

His cries of despair rebounded off the great walls,

And into the halls of the heart of the slayer,

Prince Hector knew that his time had come,

He would be killed by the warrior one.

One of the princes was dead,

But t'was the other that had shared Helen's bed,

Achilles fought and fought,

He killed and killed,

But as metal pierced his weakened heal,

His immortality dissipated with a squeal,

And another arrow pierced his heart,

Shoot by Paris, guided by Apollo,

The deadly arrow had hit its mark,

Achilles' life evaporated,

The warrior one was dead.


	4. Theseus

Son of Poseidon,

Hero in every way,

The Minotaur he did slay,

So that others could live,

To see another day.

His idol was Heracles,

The great, the brawn,

And saved him he did,

From the underworld's cruel song.

Theseus, the fighter,

Hath two fathers he did,

'I am the son of Poseidon',

Hath he cried,

And now, I shall slay the Minotaur,

Before your very eyes.

And he did,

With a string and his bare hands,

He released all the men and woman,

To return to their lands.


	5. Heracles

Twelve labours hath he done,

To appease Hera,

For he was not her son.

'Glory of Hera',

That was the meaning of his name,

The brawn, the muscles,

Strength was his game.

Heracles,

The brave, the true,

Forsaken by his father,

Zeus, the king.

Slay the lion,

Clean the stables,

Conquer the river styx,

Those are but a few,

Of the labours he had to face,

For, against his will,

He was not on Hera's good graces.

On his deathbed,

His body did disappear,

But even though he was dead,

No one shed a tear,

For he was made immortal,

And remembered in the stars,

Forgiven by Hera,

He became a god,

And stood beside his father,

Watching the world below.


	6. Jason

Jason,

That leader, so brave,

The Golden Fleece he did crave,

A band of heroes he did call,

Heracles, Theseus, he had them all!

A boat, the Argo, was their way,

They opened the sails and sailed away!

The prophetic prow guided them through,

To these dangerous lands, unexplored and new,

Orpheus's lyre drowned out the voices,

Of the siren's song, loud and bodacious,

Once there, the king did not want to give the fleece,

Unless Jason did three tasks,

That required intelligence, as well as magic, and fast!

Luckily for him,

Medea fell in love,

And gave him a lotion,

That would set the magic bulls in motion,

Jason then dug a trench,

Longer than the king's,

Medea then set the snake asleep,

And told him how to defeat the men,

Sowed from dragon's teeth,

In haste, they did run,

Medea saving her father's youngest son,

On the ship, they did jump,

And sailed away, towards the sea,

But the kings men were not far from thee,

Cutting up her brother, Medea threw him in the water,

The king stopped to collect the pieces,

Letting the Argo sail through the water freely,

Of course, Jason's happiness did not last,

He sent Medea's love off to the past,

He married another and let Medea go,

But Medea did not take his no,

Kill his new wife and her father she did,

And many years later,

Jason was dead,

Killed by the prophetic prow of his own beloved ship,

He had wasted away,

Unloved, and unwept.


End file.
